Futokutei
by Vampyra142001
Summary: A series of random fics that include RikuSora, AkuRoku, LeonSeifer, and possibly others. Chapter 3  LeonSeifer
1. Connections

Connections

By Vampyra142001

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters.

A/N: This is the first of a series of M-rated one shots mostly RikuSora, but Akuroku, LeonSeifer, and possibly other pairings will be included. Chapter one is short and mild and probably doesn't deserve the high rating, however, I'm rather touchy about knowingly letting under aged people read ... adult stuff or implied adult stuff. I hope these will tide you all over until I can get around to writing the sequel to 'New Beginnings'. For reference, this chapter takes place in Radiant Garden sometime after the events of NB.

------------------------------------------------

Axel kicked the door open and stepped in, Roxas limp in his arms. Sora jerked into a sitting position.

"What's wrong?" The brunet asked.

"I don't know. We were talking and he just started having a seizure, then he just laid still. I got really worried and figured you could help your Nobody," gushed Axel as he set Roxas on the foot of the bed.

"Y-you don't think ...?" Sora wondered, more to Riku than himself.

"Yeah, I do. Look at him," said Riku, waving a hand at the blond.

Sora blushed, confusing Axel even more. Though Roxas' eyes were closed, there was a lazy smirk on his face and an obvious stain on the front of his pants.

"I still don't ..." Axel started. He finally looked at Sora and Riku, his jaw dropping as everything clicked into place.

The two boys had a light coating of sweat over their upper bodies, their lower bodies covered by the bed sheet.

"You and Riku ...?" Both nodded.

"So Roxas ...?" Sora nodded, flushing deep red.

"Well, um, that certainly clarifies the problem," said Axel awkwardly.

"I didn't realize it would affect him," Sora apologized.

"Hey Axel, I don't know if it works both ways, but I think you're gonna want to leave now," said Riku. The red-head glanced down to see Roxas' half-lidded eyes giving him a dark look.

"I guess some good did come of this," Axel beamed, scooping the boy up again.

"Good bye Axel, Roxas." Sora snickered as the two left.

"I don't feel so bad about Roxas now," said Sora.

"I don't think he or Axel have a problem with it."

"They might in a little while." Sora leaned over to kiss Riku deeply.

------------------

A/N: This next bit is just some randomness that my pencil spewed out. I thought it was funny and figured I'd just tack it onto this short chapter instead of wasting space by giving it its own chapter. Plus, you know any fan of Kingdom Hearts yaoi is wondering the same things.

-----------------

"Hey, if Sora did anything with Roxas would it be cheating?" Yuffie asked Riku. She was ignored.

"Ooh! Would it be masturbation or incest?"

"Yuffie, if you don't shut up I will test my darkness on you," threatened Riku.

"I heard your old Dark outfit had a skirt on it." Riku summoned Way to the Dawn and the ninja girl fled.


	2. Darkness

Darkness

By Vampyra142001

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters.

A/N: Originally, I wrote this to be part of New Beginnings' sequel, but it also works as a one-shot. Whether or not I put it in there I'll leave this here to be enjoyed as is. A quick warning to any potential flamers - This is yaoi, this is rough, and this deserves its M-rating, if you don't like it press the back button and I wouldn't suggest reading the next chapter either. If that stuff doesn't bother you then, please, leave a constructive comment, I do enjoy flameless reviews.

"Valor was amazing. What do you say to trying it with on of your floating forms?" asked Riku.

"Sure. Final Form is tied to glide and we might crash into something, so that leaves Wisdom," Sora said, holding his chin in thought. "And you'll have to be on top."

"Gladly." He pulled the brunet in for a deep kiss, molding the fronts of their bodies together. Sora broke the kiss to breathe and focus. Blinded momentarily by the flash of light, Riku blinked rapidly to clear the spots from his eyes.

When his vision returned he jerked out of Sora's arms, mostly in surprise, but out of fear as well. The being before him was not dressed in blue; it was clothed in black and tendrils of darkness. He knew if Sora lost control he couldn't stop the creature, not from lack of ability, but because he wouldn't be able to kill his best friend.

"Let me know you're still in there Sora," pleaded Riku. Its dark hands reached out and gently drew Riku's face to its own. The creature pressed its cool lips to his, drawing a gasp from the silver-haired boy. Instantly, it took advantage of his open mouth and thrust its tongue inside. Never to be outdone, Riku kissed it back just as roughly.

_Don't worry. Sora is in control ... barely._

Riku froze. Was that Roxas? It nibbled on his lip, letting its fangs dig in slightly, demanding his attention. Failing that, it started kissing its was down his jaw and throat.

_Anti Form has more darkness this time and it needs to waste its energy._

Waste its energy? Darkened hands unzipped the elder boy's shirt and slid the shirt and vest off.

_It wants you to be helpless. Don't fight him._

It jerked his belt free and used it to strap his arms together. What is he doing?

_Bye._

The sound of his zipper dropping snapped Riku's attention back to the creature stripping his clothing off. It finally clicked in his mind what was going on.

"Are you sure you've got enough control over it Sora?" Riku asked nervously.

Charcoal grey lips initiated another rough kiss as its hand slid into Riku's boxers and grabbed his hardening member. Being squeezed hard enough to ride that line of pain and pleasure he groaned loudly.

"Don't tease me," he hissed. The hand withdrew slowly.

Black clothing vanished, leaving only half-gloves and a crown necklace on its figure. Riku couldn't help but enjoy the view despite the darkness pouring out of his friends' body. A black mark near the center of its dark grey chest caught his attention.

"This is where you stabbed yourself, isn't it? If I had only been stronger," whispered Riku, his gaze dropping to the floor.

The creature placed a hand under his chin and made him look into its yellow eyes, trying unsuccessfully to tell him something. It tried again, pressing its palm over Riku's heart, only to have its own attention diverted. A strong heart beat beneath its spread fingers, getting faster the longer its hand stayed there. Sora's hold on the Heartless was slipping in the emotional torrent.

"S-sora? If you're still in there move your hand. I can't fight you like this." He indicated his bound arms. Abruptly, the creature turned Riku to face away from itself, shoved his upper body onto Sora's desk, and jerked his remaining clothing down. In the fraction of a second before it struck Riku wondered if this darkness could infect his heart.

The hand on the back of his neck was the only thing keeping the silver-haired boy pressed to the desk top as inch after painful inch was slowly forced into his body, dry. This felt three times worse than their first time - at least then Sora had had the foresight to bring something as lubricant. The creature drug itself most of the way out of the boy beneath it, only to delve back in at a slightly faster pace. Riku's nails dug into his own arms as he forced himself not to cry out.

Eventually, Riku's blood slickened the creature's ministrations enough that it could freely pound into him, finally making him scream. He yelled Sora's name as his world became fuzzy around the edges. When reality solidified again he realized the creature hadn't hesitated while he orgasmed. Even now it drove itself mercilessly into Riku again and again.

Its angle of attack shifted slightly, hitting a spot inside the boy that made him groan loudly. This spurred the creature further. It gripped Riku's hips tightly as it slammed into him, spiking that single spot hard with every thrust, causing him to moan and writhe below the dark creature. Riku screamed Sora's name again while the pleasure rode him.

He vaguely noticed the flash of light through his faded vision. Both boys slid limply to the floor.

"You okay Riku?" Sora asked quietly. His arms were wrapped around the elder boy's waist, his body still sheathed inside Riku.

"A little sore," he admitted in a hoarse voice.

They both knew he was more than 'a little sore'. Scratches adorned his forearms, a large bruise was forming across the front of his pelvis where the desk had dug in, bloody scratches caused by black nails decorated his hips, and his bloodied backside was more than 'a little' abused.

Summoning his Keyblade, Sora cast Cure. Potions and healing spells could fix injuries, but they didn't do a thing for the soreness caused by overused muscles.

"Thanks," muttered Riku, his voice still rough.

"It's the least I could do, plus I can't stand to see you hurt," the brunet said with a laugh. This moved his body enough to make the silver-haired boy moan softly.

"Oh ... Don't do that."

Sora slid free of Riku and unbelted his arms. They stripped their remaining clothing off and helped each other stand. The duo limped towards the bathroom to clean themselves up, leaning on the other for support.

"So, how did you keep the Heartless from taking my heart?" wonder Riku.

"I told it that this sort of attack would still get your heart and could be repeated. I honestly think it's interested in doing it again."

"The next time you accidentally turn into Anti Form while fighting it's going to kill your enemies, and then want to molest me," he sighed.


	3. Twilight Meetings

Twilight Meetings

By Vampyra142001

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy characters.

A/N: In some ways this is softer that the last chapter, but in some ways it's rougher ... You'll see. Takes place in Twilight Town. Unlike all my other KH stuff this has nothing to do with Sora or Riku; it is pure LeonSeifer and hints at LeonCloud. If you've never played FFVIII or at least researched it, then you may miss a few things - nothing really important, but it helps to know. Like I've warned before: This is M-rated, if you don't like something I've written press the back button. I don't care how much people dislike it. Non-flaming comments and reviews, on the other hand, are embraced.

--------------------------------------------------

"Something's not right. Vivi, alert Hayner's gang. Raijin, Fujin, search the other side of town," ordered Seifer. "It's probably those creeps in white again, but I want to be sure."

"We won't let 'em get the drop on us, ya know?" Rai stated, following Fuu off to the train.

"You'd be wimps if you did." Vivi headed off through the back alley and the other two passed through Market Street that left the Tram Commons and the woods. The blond confidently strode over the rooftops looking for invaders. He knew that if it was Nobodies again they'd have to run, the creatures had already proven themselves stronger than his gang.

If he and his Disciplinary Committee had appeared in just about any other world they'd be at full strength. Or if he had his gunblade he could do it all himself. Absently, he touched the scar crossing his face.

"So it is true: Seifer Almasy is alive," said a familiar voice. "I'd hate to think what it would be like to go through puberty twice."

"Show yourself!" Seifer ordered, his Struggle bat clenched tightly in hand.

"That scar makes me wonder how much you remember."

"Who are you?"

"They call me Leon now," said the brunet, stepping onto the roof Seifer was currently standing on.

"Squall Leonhart. Still holding a grudge?"

"And if I were? What would you do about it, beat me to death with a plastic bat?"

"My fists."

Leon had to laugh at this. Seifer's youth would not improve his odds.

"Shut up Squall!"

"You're being the Chicken-Wuss now. I'm not going to kill you. I thought that was clear the last time we met?"

"Then why are you here?"

"After losing Rinoa and the Heartless destroying our world I changed Seifer. And being surrounded by strangers makes one long for a familiar face, even a traitor's. Naturally, when Sora mentioned that you and your posse lived here, I had to come," Leon explained. He leaned against the building he had originally been hiding beside.

"How sweet. You came to reminisce with your old classmate," sneered Seifer.

"That's what brought me here, but I changed my mind." His hand snaked around the corner and dragged his gunblade into sight.

"I thought you didn't want to fight!" The blond pointed his struggle bat at the man advancing towards him.

"I only said that I wasn't going to kill you."

Seifer woke alone in an unfamiliar, dilapidated room with what felt like a bruise on the back of his head. While rubbing his sore skull he noticed he was only wearing his hat and pants. His shirt and jacket were rolled into a pillow and his boots were in the far corner, the Struggle bat next to them. A potion sat next to his pillow.

He used the potion and got to his feet. Padding to the door, he peered out. This room was shabby and falling apart too. The teen realized he had to be in the abandoned mansion.

"About time you got up," said Squall, walking down a set of stairs.

Seifer half expected (more like 'hoped') one of the old steps to collapse and send the man sprawling. Sadly, nothing happened to the gunblade toting brunet.

"What do you want?" Seifer demanded, backing away from Squall.

"Sometimes you're as dense as Raijin." He set the gunblade against the wall and shut the door.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

He didn't reply as he peeled his jacket and shirt off, tossing them onto Seifer's makeshift pillow. The blond nearly tripped over the broken table in the middle of the room. Three belts joined the pile.

"Back off Squall," growled Seifer, trying to sound tough even as he backed into the wall.

"That's Leon," the man stated, calmly removing his boots and socks. They landed next to Seifer's boots. Seifer decided to try for the gunblade. He lunged toward the door, only to be grabbed and shoved roughly against the wall. He unsuccessfully fought to free his wrists from the man's grasp.

"Thought you would escape?" asked Leon, giving the boy a heated look.

"No, I was going to stab you with your own sword."

"Really? You forget the limits of this young body - You could barely wield it at the Academy." The blond just shot him a dirty look. He leaned in to kiss the blond, who turned away sharply.

"Leave me alone. I'm just a kid," Seifer pleaded angrily.

"We both know you're an adult inside this teenage body. And I'm certain you haven't abstained while you've been like this. If you used any kids other than Fujin and Raijin that would make _you_ a pedophile."

Squall transferred both of the boy's wrists into one hand above his head. The other hand cupped the back of Seifer's head, keeping him from turning out of the next kiss. The brunet forced his tongue into the teen's mouth. In retaliation the boy lashed out with his knee. Feeling him tense, Squall turned enough that the blow harmlessly struck his thigh.

"That wasn't very nice," said Leon, his voice had dropped to a deeper tone.

"Get. Off. Me." Seifer ground out furiously.

"I don't think either of us really wants that." He moved his leg forward to grind against the bulge in the boy's pants.

A trace of pink colored the teen's cheeks, not matching the anger in his eyes. He wouldn't mind having sex with the man, but his pride simply wouldn't allow his old rival to dominate him.

Leon swung Seifer to the floor and straddled his hips. His free hand trailed down the boy's chest, leaving behind streaks of the blonde's hair gel. One little tug untied the string holding the boy's pants in place. Seifer bucked and thrashed violently in an attempt to throw the man off. Squall calmly held him down until he tired, breathing heavily.

The brunet quickly stripped off his own jeans and underwear, then the other's while the boy rested. He positioned himself between the blonde's legs. Still tired, Seifer fought Leon, squeezing his knees together, pinching the man's hips and preventing any forward movement.

"No," Seifer hissed through clenched teeth. Instead of waiting for the boy to tire again Leon moved his free hand between their bodies and slid two hair gel coated fingers into the blond. He moved his fingers around inside the teen, probing for his prostate. Seifer's legs tightened around him suddenly, informing him that he had found it. Leon prodded the spot until the boy's legs forgot their grip and he thrust into the man's hand.

Knowing he had won, Squall released the boy's wrists and slickened himself with hair gel. He slid into the blond easily. Several thrusts to that same spot finished driving the teen over the edge.

The brunet waited for Seifer to recover, absently stroking the boy's soft, wet member.

"Enough Squall," said Seifer weakly. His body betrayed his words, hardening with the man's caresses.

Squall leaned in for a deep kiss and was actually kissed back. When they drew apart for breathe Leon angled the boy's hips so that he could strike hilt deep. The room filled with the sounds of flesh pounding into flesh, Leon's groans, and Seifer's throaty noises. Expertly, the man rubbed every surface inside the teen as he moved. The boy's nails raked up his back, making him moan.

"S-Squall!" the blond growled a second before he spilled out again between their bodies.

This time Leon didn't wait, he kept slamming into the boy limp beneath him, slowly building up to his own orgasm. Seifer joined back in before he reached his climax, their movements synchronizing. They fell moaning into oblivion.

Distantly, the brunet felt the teen trying to get his attention and something hot and hard pressed between their stomachs. His world still drifting into focus, he slid out of the boy's body, causing the blond to arch in response.

"Finish it," begged Seifer, his cock aching and throbbing with the need for release. The man considered him like that.

"Squall, please!"

"It's Leon," he corrected, holding the boy's hips down as he lowered his face towards the teen's crotch. He drew his tongue between the boy's testicles and up the underside of Seifer's shaft. Leon sucked on the very tip, tasting the fluids already coating it. The boy's hips attempted to buck, trying to delve deeper into the warmth. Squall drew back, swirling his tongue across the slit, before taking the teen's entire length into his mouth. He softly bit the base of the boy's shaft, causing Seifer's hips to flex again. The man pulled away, lightly dragging his teeth over the blond, then deep throated the boy again. Seifer's hands gripped Squall's hair tightly. Sucking hard, Squall slid two fingers back into the teen. The combination threw the boy over the edge.

"S-S ... Leon!" screamed Seifer, releasing himself into the man's waiting throat.

Leon swallowed the last of the teen's seed, then drug himself into a standing position. He fished a potion out of his clothing and set it next to the panting boy. He started dressing himself.

"What's this for?" Seifer asked, referring to the potion.

"Your wrists," answered Squall, buckling his belts.

"Thanks." He watched his bruises disappear.

"Maybe next time we'll actually talk." Seifer ignored him.

"I could introduce you to my 'friend', Cloud," Leon suggested, adjusting his leather jacket. "Though, I think the two of you would get into a childish argument." Still the blond said nothing.

"See you soon Seifer." He walked out, leaving the teen naked on the floor recovering.

"I look forward to it Leon," whispered Seifer. He decided to lay there a while until he remembered how to walk.

---------------------------------------------------

A/N: Like I said - softer than last chap, but rougher. Last chap the sex was very rough, but Riku consented. In this chap the sex wasn't too rough, but Seifer said no and fought back, even though he wanted it. And before any of you attempt to condemn me - I DO NOT condone rape, at all. This is just a story written from a darker part of my mind, so leave it at that.

To those of you that don't have any serious problems with my writing: I'm sorry for having to be so defensive in my comments. You shouldn't have to be bothered by me avoiding flamers.


End file.
